


But With A Better Drop

by thewindowsshutdownnoise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindowsshutdownnoise/pseuds/thewindowsshutdownnoise
Summary: Error stepped through one of his glitched portals only to be brought up short by the picture presented to him: Ink, who still had his paintbrush strapped to his back, was straddling Eraser, who was spitting invectives back at him as the guardian casually batted his head against the ground. Each time his alternate’s facial bones were reintroduced to the flowering field around them, Ink would laugh, a little, to himself.“What are you doing?” Error asked--then nearly cursed himself when Ink turned in his direction. He hadn’t exactly meant to start a conversation. But, at the same time …  he glanced back down at Eraser, his smooth face currently stained with dirt and grass, a couple of small flowers daintily sticking out of one eye socket, and thought,what the fuck, Ink?Ink looked back at him, a moment, expression slightly blank before it slid back into a grin. “Headbanging.”





	But With A Better Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Things I have done in the past few days: 
> 
> 1) Get concussed by a falling mattress.
> 
> 2) Write this. 
> 
> I would like to pretend these two events have nothing to do with each other, but they’re pretty much directly correlated since the only interceding event was me seeing one of those “Eraser arrives in the OG multiverse and doms the fuck out of Ink because … Reboot, I guess?” fics and laughing semi-hysterically on a bus because of my brain’s helpful input, which boiled down to “hooo boy, not how I see that going.”
> 
> Note: this is really only technically an Ink/Eraser fic. It’s pretty much completely gen, but Eraser has Really Tried It On, right before the start. So you’ve been … warned? I’ve. Got nothing, man. Did I mention an entire mattress fell on me? Cause that happened.

Error stepped through one of his glitched portals only to be brought up short by the picture presented to him: Ink, who still had his paintbrush strapped to his back, was straddling Eraser, who was spitting invectives back at him as the guardian casually batted his head against the ground. Each time his alternate’s facial bones were reintroduced to the flowering field around them, Ink would laugh, a little, to himself.

“What are you doing?” Error asked--then nearly cursed himself when Ink turned in his direction. He hadn’t exactly meant to start a conversation. But, at the same time … he glanced back down at Eraser, his smooth face currently stained with dirt and grass, a couple of small flowers daintily sticking out of one eye socket, and thought, _what the fuck, Ink?_

Ink looked back at him, a moment, expression slightly blank before it slid back into a grin. “Headbanging.” 

Error blinked--then his mismatched eye lights slid back down to Eraser, who was glaring, hard, at the same time he was being mashed into the ground.

“Don’t you mean skull-banging?” Error asked.

Ink shook his head and said (voice unusually sanctimonious, considering he was probably fracturing Eraser’s nasal bridge, right about now), “No, _that’s_ something different.” He gave Eraser a hard-edged, intense look that … didn’t last, disappearing along with his shifting eye lights, the next time he blinked. Brief, insubstantial, and-- _poof_ \--gone. “And also something you shouldn’t do.”

“I said I was sorry, you-- _fucking shit_ \--”

Error regarded the other two monsters through narrowed eyes. Ink sat on Eraser’s lower back, keeping his arms pinned together, his free hand poised on the back of Eraser’s skull, grinning each time he pushed down, causing Eraser’s skull to bounce off the ground and Eraser, himself, to violently curse at him. 

“Would you-- _fuck_. Would you get this lunatic _off_ of--” 

Error held up one hand to Eraser (who cursed him, too, just for good measure) then turned to address Ink. “So … if I leave you here with him, does that mean you’re going to leave _me_ alone, for once?”

Another bounce. Another bitter curse. More of Ink’s laughter, which was interrupted, only briefly, by the other monster saying, _“Yep.”_

“Well,” Error grinned down at Eraser--happily enough, apparently, to inspire a moment of uncharacteristic and crippling-looking alarm in the already-incapacitated monster, who instantly tried to shake his head at him, only to be firmly reintroduced to the ground beneath his cheek. “You two have fun, then. I’m gonna go destroy Underfell. And Underswap. Maybe Undertone.”

“Uh huh,” Ink said, still apparently distracted enough by toying with Eraser to only _sort of_ listen to Error’s parting words. Perfect. If he got lucky enough, maybe Ink would completely forget he’d shown up.

“Wait--!” Eraser said. “Don’t--!”

Error summoned a portal, entirely ignoring Eraser’s cries except for a momentary pause during which he waved, once, over his shoulder.

“That little bitch,” Eraser said, voice hushed with a strange mixture of surprise, admiration, and genuine loathing. “I’m going to kill him.” 

The last thing Error saw, before his portal closed, was Ink patting Eraser on the skull (with enough force, admittedly, to bounce said skull off the ground, a few more times)--the last thing he heard was the laughter cutting through Ink’s voice when he said, “Dream big, there, bud. Dream big.”

Then the portal closed, and Error was alone.

Grinning, he turned around and walked into the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not following me on [Tumblr](https://thewindowsshutdownnoise.tumblr.com/), then you're missing out on some great posts about [how I can't name files to save my life](https://thewindowsshutdownnoise.tumblr.com/post/183525533401/i-accidentally-uncovered-my-most-sarcastic-moment), and [how I'm not writing a bad sans + Ink poly AU](https://thewindowsshutdownnoise.tumblr.com/post/183482251906/ink-but-he-is-on-the-bad-guys-side-and-it-winds#notes), but _if I were_ , it'd probably be cool, I guess.


End file.
